


The Devil's Threesome

by basedgrips



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Other, Rope Bondage, Self-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedgrips/pseuds/basedgrips
Summary: Rick owes Evil Rick some money and you happen to stumble in the middle of their dispute. But when Evil Rick sees you, he decides maybe you could help Rick with his debt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for tumblr a long time ago. I finally got around to posting it on here so more people can enjoy it. The spacing is a little weird, I am not used to posting on this website so i hope that's okay...

You stroll into the home, not even bothering to knock. You and Rick have been messing around for a while so doing this has become a regular occurrence. Sometimes he wasn’t even home and you had to explain awkwardly to his family that you were drunk and wandered into the wrong house. You found the perfect time to visit was around noon, when everyone was either at work or school. The house is dark today and eerily quiet. You frown, you open your mouth to yell for Rick when suddenly you feel arms wrapping around you, pulling you into the darkness that was the hallway closet.

Rick frowns at you with his arms crossed. Your eyes slowly adjust to the dark, it allows you to see him better. He looks pissed yeah but there was something else there too. Was it fear, anxiousness even? No it was something you would never expect to see on him, it was worry.  
“Could y-you keep your big mouth shut huh? Can you d-d-do that for me?”  
Your eyes widen, his stutters always intensified whenever he felt agitated or frustrated towards something. You feel yourself getting a little antsy at his words and appearance.  
“What the hell is going on? Why are we hiding?”  
You say it in a whisper, trying to make your voice as low as possible.  
“I’m hiding out from someone. I sort of owe him a lot of money a-and he’s come to collect but uuuuh I d-d-don’t have it. So we’re just gonna have to wait it out.”  
You frown he could be a complete idiot sometimes.  
“So? Just portal out like you always do.”  
You reach forward grasping desperately at his coat, but find nothing.  
“Hey! Stop it! I l-l-left it, it i-it’s in the garage! Now shut up or-“  
As if on cue, the closet door swings open and you freeze, your hands clinging onto Rick’s labcoat like a small child.  
“Well well weeeeell look at what we have heeeere.”  
You blink once, twice, a third time. It takes you a while to realize that you aren’t hallucinating, it was Rick. Only he has dark circles decorating the underside of his eyes, along with a ragged scar across his lips. His eyes bore into you, they were dark with a razor edge to them. You let out a small squeak of fear.  
“Ooooh Rick who’s this?”  
“Her? She’s my fuck buddy. Listen evil Rick I don’t have your money. Sorry but f-fuck off and I’ll get it for ya later.”

“Evil?”  
You whimper it out while the dark eyed Rick continues to leer at you.  
“That’s right babe, I’m the evil one. Ever been with a bad boy before?”  
He leans in close to you, close enough that you feel his warm breath on your face. Before you have the chance to respond he stands up straight and looks at Rick.  
“Tell ya what Rick how about we settle your debt in another way.”  
Rick frowns at his words, already catching on to what he was proposing before you did.  
“What d-did you have in mind.”  
“Well I like her.”  
He points towards you, while you stand there gaping at him, unable to respond to his words.  
“I wouldn’t mind fucking a cute thing like her. Hell Rick you can even join if ya want. I know how much you’re into that.”  
You break the gaze from evil Rick to regular Rick, the cogs finally spinning in your head. Then it clicked as to what he was implying. A threesome? Rick was into threesomes? Wow you didn’t expect that from him at all. Regular Rick’s angry stare wavered for a moment and you swear you see some blood creeping into his cheeks. Today was turning out more interesting than you had anticipated. Rick looks at you before clearing his throat.  
“Y-yeah I guess that works yeah. What do you think? “  
You look between them, your Rick and this evil one. Why not try it? Two Ricks must be better than one.  
“Yeah sure”  
Evil Rick grins at you almost manically.  
“Alllright! T-that’s a good girl! Now let’s get this fucker started.”

 

You are naked and cold, because evil Rick was the one Rick owed money to he got to pick where this would happen. Of course he picked his own laboratory, one that was drowning in the screams of a bunch of Morty’s. You look at the screen in horror until evil Rick turns it off, enveloping all of you in an eerie silence. Your hands are tied behind your back rather securely with a nylon rope, another kinky condition that evil Rick insisted upon. You are sitting on a cold metal slab in the middle of the room, the cold steel pressing into your most intimate places raises goose bumps on your skin. Your Rick was standing in front of you and the evil one behind. They were both just staring you down for some reason and you were getting impatient.  
“Will you two get on with it already?”  
Evil Rick chuckles at your words taking the opportunity to run his hands up your back, his fingers tracing your spine. You shiver at his touch. Regular rick leans forward and cups your perky breasts. Without hesitation he leans forward and runs the tip of his tongue across your erect nipples. You gasp at his warm tongue on your cold flesh.  
Evil Rick leans forward as well and kisses your neck gently savoring the soft flesh beneath his lips. It is fresh and pristine like a new sheet of paper. He couldn’t wait to mark it. His kisses quickly transform into nibbles and then into bites. He sinks his teeth deep into the side of your neck making you flinch. He observes his work, a red half crescent decorating you. He sucks greedily at the tender skin, wanting to make you hurt. To damage something so beautiful was the most alluring thing he could imagine.

Rick peers up at your face contorting in pain. He would never admit it to you but this was something that occurred between him and evil Rick on more than one occasion. His ‘companion’ was correct when he said this was something he was really into. He was never exactly sure why, perhaps it had to do with some strange form of self-obsession. Whatever it was, the thought of ravaging another girl with Rick got him rock hard. It always seemed to work, they did a good job balancing each other out. Evil Rick was pain and he was pleasure. Which brought him to you who could use a little more pleasure. He sucks on your nipple gently while kneading the other between his thumb and forefinger. The result was a moan with both their names on her lips, you writhing in between them both.  
You feel so spoiled. You have the painful biting and sucking happening behind you and the gentle pinching and licking in front of you, you find yourself leaning forward for more and leaning backward for more. It was so deliciously conflicting. “Oooh Rick”, you groan as they continued to consume you. You don’t even know which one you’re referring to but it didn’t matter, you wanted them both.

Evil Rick’s hand snakes around the front of your body down between your legs. He slides his fingers in between your wet folds.  
“Wow so wet already? We barely touched you.”  
“She really is a little slut.”  
Regular Rick chuckles against your chest as he continues to lick and tug.  
Evil Rick pulls back your hood to reveal the small pink nub, with the help of your wetness he very gently runs his finger over it. Stroking it with delicate and deliberate movements with his slender fingers. You leans backwards into him shivering a little at his hand. Evil Rick looks at the other with a smirk, stepping onto his territory. Hey if you were his prize, might as well rub it in his face.  
Rick frowns at his other as he touches her. It was supposed to be him eliciting those airy delicate moans from her. He knew what he was doing, trying to emasculate him. It was especially frustrating because he couldn’t tell him to knock it off. He did owe him a ridiculous amount of money after all, not exactly a position to be calling the shots. He should have figured that he would pull a stunt like this.  
“Hey Rick why don’t you sit over there while I have a little fun with th-the lovely lady here. Y-you can join later, hell you can even help yourself out while you watch.”  
Evil Rick points at the metal chair across from them. Rick looks at it with a scowl, he really didn’t want to be left out of the fun but he breaks away from you and sits there. His legs are spread open and his arms crossed.

You want to protest Rick not touching you anymore. You love being touched by the both of them at the same time, all of your senses being aroused. Never had you felt that good before, it made you greedy.  
He spread your legs open roughly.  
“Keep your legs niiiice and wide w-we wanna give him a nice view.”  
On hand cupped your breast, roughly pulling at your nipple and pinching it. His other hand goes to your glistening pussy. He spreads your lips open momentarily before rubbing his finger tip up and down over your pearl.  
Rick watches them from his designated chair. It was one thing to fuck a girl with him, it was another thing entirely to watch him play with a girl in front of him. Especially when it was someone as hot as her. He shifts in his chair trying to hide his hardening cock. It was becoming painful as it presses into his pants, straining against his boxers. Without any thought he lets his hand wrap around his semi as some kind of relief. An involuntary grunt escapes his lips as his fingers tugs and pulls.

Evil Rick smirks at Rick, he was clearly struggling with watching them like this. Your pants and moans are turning him on as well, the fact that Rick looked humiliated while he groped himself was just the cherry on top. He licks at your ear lobe, tugging and nibbling on it for a while before whispering into your ear.  
“Bend over the table babe let’s give him a show. “  
You nod breaking the piercing gaze you were maintaining with Rick as he palms himself through his slacks. Eyes that were full of lust and need, an almost savage desperation behind them. You get up from the table and bend over it so you are still facing Rick. Evil Rick’s hand immediately goes to your ass, grabbing it and spreading you open.

“M-might as well get your cock out Rick. I’m gonna let you join in a sec just let me…”  
His voice trails off while you feel his cock pressing against your slick entrance, opening you inch by inch. A gasp escapes you as he penetrates you, he was noticeably bigger than your Rick. You feel the ropes digging into your arms as he does so, struggling to adjust to his girth for the first couple moments.  
“….l-let me have a little fun first.”  
Rick has a dumbfound expression while he watches your face as Evil Rick rams himself into you. Reluctantly he undoes his belt and slides his pants and underwear down, letting them lay in a pile at his ankles. His cock springs out and immediately he wraps his fingers around himself, stroking slowly.  
You stare at the man in front of you as the man behind thrusts into you. You are completely transfixed by him stroking himself to you. It added a whole other layer of filth to this whole thing, your cheeks rouge as you see the Rick in front of you begin to smile.

At the sight of you blushing at his actions, he couldn’t help but smile. You simply look especially hot with his counterpart fucking you nice and hard.  
Rick looks away from your luscious ass bouncing on his cock to check on the other one. What the hell was that fucker smiling at? Suddenly he lunges for your hair and tangles his fingers in it. He tugs at it hard enough to pull your head up.  
“Alright be a goooood girl and open your mouth for me.”  
You cry out in surprise at the sudden stinging pain in your scalp. It’s enough of a distraction for you not to notice your Rick positioning himself in front of you. Your eyes open to behold Ricks throbbing length before you, he rubs himself against your cheek making you blush again.  
“You heard him, be a g-good girl and open up.”  
You look up at him with a flustered expression as you allow your mouth to open slowly.  
Rick is loving the sight before him, this cutie presenting herself to him so obediently. Without hesitation he slides his bulbous head past your pink lips and grunts. On instinct from having done this with him many times before you begin to suck and swirl your tongue all around it.  
Evil Rick watches them intently and bites his lip, alright it was a thing for him to fuck a girl with another version of himself as well. It was especially alluring to be seeing a hottie like you panting and groaning as you bob your head up and down his counterpart’s length. But…he still couldn’t be upstaged by him. He slaps your perky ass with a bony hand before picking up his pace.

You squeal in both surprise and delight at this, he’s plunging so deep and at the perfect angle to hit your g spot. But, you can’t let him distracting you completely from the task before you, you move your head further down, allowing him to slide further down your throat. He groans even louder at this.  
“Aaaah fuck!”  
Oh man did she know exactly how to blow him, at this rate he wasn’t going to last long. The combination of her efforts and his partner fucking her senseless was too god damn much for this old man.  
Evil Rick is also having the same issue. He bit his lip so hard that it almost broke the skin.  
“I’m c-c-close ahhhh fuck!”  
He relinquishes his grip from your hair and grabs your arms that are still tied with the nylon rope, he pulls you back, breaking the contact between you and your Rick.  
“Cum all over her Rick, p-paint her white for me.”  
Rick pumps himself at a frantic pace as he gets closer and closer.  
“You want me to cum on you slut? Huh?”  
You moan as Evil Rick continues to fuck you, his hand sliding in front of you to toy with your clit.  
“Yes please!”

Thankfully you were close as well, your pussy tightening around his girth as he shoves you closer and closer to the breaking point.  
Rick finally cums, long sticky strands shooting out to land on your chest and neck. Your name on his lips as he covers you with his seed.  
For you the lewdness of it was the final push you needed, you whimper as your orgasm finally crashes into you, drowning you in ecstasy.  
Your vice like cunt was too god damn much. Rick grunts as he releases himself deep inside of you, his hands spread your ass cheeks as he pulls himself out in order to marvel at his work. His semen drips out of your used entrance and he looks up at the other Rick to give him a smug grin.  
“You found a good girl Rick, so good that I’ve f-forgotten about the cash you owe me.”  
He leans forward to nip at your earlobe before whispering, “Come to this dimension when you wanna get fucked by a real man.”  
You look up at your rick and smile.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
